


His Tsui-Ling

by Mystikari



Category: Kaze no Stigma
Genre: Angst, F/M, Old work, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 00:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12144171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystikari/pseuds/Mystikari
Summary: As he remembered the time he was banished, he remembered the time he met her, and how she had welcomed him into her life. She belonged to him and him alone





	His Tsui-Ling

**Author's Note:**

> The very first Fanfic I ever wrote (officially), back in 2012
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own Kaze no Stigma

As Kazuma woke from a troubled sleep, drenched with sweat, he looked out past his balcony and saw a beautiful full moon. Such a moon sent memories flooding back into him, about his life in China and more importantly, the day he promised to protect her forever from everything. That fateful night where he thought nothing could happen to their content happy lives, to the one woman who taught him what love truly was. He smiled gently at the memory before he remembered how she was cruelly taken away from him, murdered in front of his very eyes, and how powerless he was to stop it from happening. With that he remembered what Lapis, that cheap imitation of his former lover, had told him. She told him what Tsui-Ling's last memory was of him: _She wished you were dead._

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* 

Flashback: 

_As Kazuma walked through the small back roads of China covered only in a torn white sleeveless shirt and a pair of tattered black pants, he had nothing on his mind but of the time his parents, namely his father, who had banished him from the Kannagi mansion at the age of 16 for being unable to beat his younger cousin for Enraiha, the sacred sword of the Kannagi's and his inability to control or withstand fire._

A bitter smile spread across his face as he remembered the hardships he had endured from them. He had no control over fire, and cowered in fear when he was attacked by his cousins. Though he was trained in simple combat, it was pointless without the ability to control fire magic alongside it. It was a common thing in the Kannagi household to play with fire, heck they were the strongest Enjitsushi family in the world! So naturally, his inability to use or tolerate fire made him looked down upon. He was a disgrace to the family name. The boy who was Kazuma Kannagi was weak, defenceless and afraid, which made him an easy target for his cousins to attack. _"Those bastards." he thought callously, he would make them pay for it one day._

A chilling wind passed and interrupted Kazuma's trail of thought as he shivered and rubbed his hands together in an act to make himself warmer and to keep his blood circulating throughout his aching body. His clothing was anything but warm and he feared he would freeze to death if he couldn't find anywhere with heat. He pulled out the credit card his mother had given to him from his pocket, a final token before he was banished. It had been cancelled a little more than a few days after he had arrived in China, which was around a month ago. He didn't resent his mother for it though, it was something he appreciated greatly, it let him leave Japan and start a new life, a brand new beginning somewhere where nobody knew his identity. _"What a joke." He whispered harshly._

As he shuffled on, snowflakes began falling gently to the ground as he turned his head towards the sky, watching the snowflakes with a bemused expression on his face. At that moment his stomach decided to growl, as the idea of the delicious, mouth watering Chinese food entered his mind. Without so much of a warning, the wind picked up ferociously, whipping the snowflakes into a crazed frenzy. He ran, hoping to find some shelter from the harsh cutting winds and came across a little Chinese restaurant with vibrantly lit paper lanterns and various charms hanging at the front. Without a second thought, he rushed inside the little restaurant seeking the heat and the food within. 

As he walked in through the door he heard the sounds of various conversations and discussions, the sounds of people enjoying the variety of different dishes available to them, and the faint noise of shouting and the sizzling of foods being cooked in the kitchen. Kazuma began walking up to a table near a corner at the back of the restaurant, seeking some privacy from the suspicious eyes following his movements. Despite his efforts, a group of young men around his age, if not slightly older were pointing and laughing at him and one of the men beaconed him over to join them. Thinking he might get a free meal ticket with them, he strode off into their direction, only to bump into a beautiful, petite brunette. 

The girl stared at him for a moment, her aqua coloured orbs seemed to be studying him. Suddenly, she bowed down deeply to him, her long brown hair flowing down to the ground. To say he was shocked or surprised in the least was an understatement. 

"Ah I'm so sorry about that sir, please take a seat I'll be with you as soon as I can!" She chirped happily and shot him a smile before flitting away to serve other customers and taking their orders. 

His eyes undoubtedly kept following her movements, even against his will. He even had a blush across his cheeks! Foolishly enough, he began stumbling towards the table with the group of young men on it. 

"I see this man is smitten by the beauty that is Tsui-Ling!" A man with a messy mop of dark brown hair called out, his grey eyes twinkling with excitement. He looked trained in combat, able to study a person and judge who they were within one glance. 

"Well who wouldn't be she is a cutie! And did you see the way he looked at her Jian? He's obviously going to ask her out," commented a well built man with black hair and emerald green eyes. 

"Yes yes I saw Zian, but look, he seems a bit shocked. Perhaps we should buy him a drink," he replied smoothly, snapping Kazuma from his thoughts. 

"Well well well, another man who has fallen prey to the beautiful waitress, come join us," said a man with deep blue eyes and jet black hair. "I am Yaozu, and these two here are my friends. With that he rolled his eyes as the two men stared at him with mock superiority. Who might you be?" he commented as Kazuma took a seat beside them. 

"I am Kazuma Kannagi." He said simply. 

The three men merely stared at him, weighing his reply. They looked at each other before sighing in unison, they knew what this meant. 

"Well, he's gone!" They chorused together, high fiving each other and patting Kazuma on his back. 

Kazuma merely grunted, but as Tsui-Ling came to take his order, he managed to ask her what she recommended. She thought for a moment, the hand holding her notepad on her hip and the hand with her pen settled on her mouth. She had recommended he order a bowl of pork dumplings and a bowl of ramen. The men stared at each other knowingly and as Kazuma ordered the food obediently. As the food was placed before him, and the aroma's hit him full force. His mouth began watering whilst looking at the beautifully presented food in front of him. He began eating, savouring the flavours of the delicious food. Tsui-Ling came back a short while later and cleared the table, the men paying her and ordering a few drinks. Kazuma joined in, and the four of them were talking and drinking like old friends. 

After chatting endlessly for hours, the men had bid their farewells to Kazuma, wishing him well after hearing his story. He didn't feel like leaving the little restaurant, who was he kidding? He just didn't want to leave Tsui-Ling. As she shuffled on cleaning the tables, he watched her. She caught his gaze, as amber mixed with aqua, she smiled and he felt himself smiling back. 

"Do you want some help?" He asked her. His body was heating up, and he felt extremely uneasy being like this. 

She giggled slightly before responding with a smile, "Yes it would be very nice." 

The two cleaned up together, and she waved goodbye to the chefs and waiters who had to be leaving the restaurant. As she ordered him to wash up the dishes he told her about his life story, and she held his hands in hers, telling him that he would be fine. She mentioned she could use some help around here, and he agreed whole heartedly. She showed him around the restaurant and took him upstairs, where there were two rooms. She offered to let him sleep in one and borrow some clothes, if he promised to clean it up and do his share of work around the restaurant. He agreed and thanked her, before disappearing into the room. He heard her open the door of the other room and close it. He walked outside onto his balcony, and stared up at the moon, it was only a half moon but the light shone brightly. He thanked the gods for giving him a chance, unlike his family. 

With that he had found a job, and a place to live. The days went by quickly and enjoyably, filled with odd jobs, talking with his friends and working in the restaurant with Tsui-Ling. Soon enough, a year had passed. Memories of his past life were almost totally forgotten, only the new ones with Tsui-Ling remained. He shot her a loving look as he finished washing the dishes, earning a blush from the brunette. 

That night, he held her in his arms as they stood outside on his balcony, staring at the huge full moon. He held her in his arms, and she held his waist as they marvelled at its beauty together. 

"Promise me you will protect more forever Kazuma," She asked, her aqua eyes shining at him. He let out a chuckle before replying. 

"Of course I will Tsui-Ling, I promise that I will protect you forever!" He said before he captured her lips. 

Little did he know that she would be taken away from him the very next day, taken and killed for Bernhardt's crazy experiment. And that he would be powerless to stop it from happening. 

_"Was I really just put on this earth to be eaten by a demon?"_

_"I'm sorry Tsui-ling, I couldn't protect you." He said before slipping into unconsciousness, his salty tears mixing with his crimson blood._

_"She wished you were dead."_

End of flashback

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* 

Kazuma snapped open his eyes, panting heavily. Had he dreamed it? Was Tsui-Ling still alive? He leapt out of his bed, searching around like a madman, but to no avail. He sighed deeply, regaining control over his body. Staring at his luxurious suite, he didn't feel entirely fulfilled. He enjoyed his small room in which he slept in China, under the same roof of his first love, Tsui-Ling. 

As he remembered how she died, he marvelled at the fact he had received his contractor powers after she was taken from him. It seemed the gods were only teasing him, giving him a chance at life, only to take it away from him and give him power as her replacement. But she would never be replaced. No matter what, his heart lies with her and her alone. Sure enough he could move on, but he would never be able to love the same way again. She taught him love, the meaning of life. She was his life, and for her to be taken, his was too. 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* 

Hell bent on revenge, the dark Kazuma took over. 2 Years later he returned to Japan, to the Kannagi's. Reunited with his younger brother Ren, and the heiress who defeated him 4 years ago, Princess Ayano, he continued his life as her bodyguard, rewarded with a high salary. They fought alongside together, and soon enough opposed Bernhardt and his puppet of Tsui-Ling, Lapis. As the dark Kazuma threatened to re-emerge, Ayano had unknowingly thrown him out of his dark state by using her crimson flame, and her pure heart. The battle ended with no clear winner, and he heard Lapis tell him Tsui-Ling's final thought. But he knew deep in his heart, that she didn't mean it. 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* 

He stared out at the starry sky, that same moon shining brightly upon him. He remembered his old friends, Zian, Jian and Yaozu. How he wondered how they were doing. But his thoughts were interrupted as a calming wind passed by. He continued staring, a sudden calm passed throughout him, the image of Tsui-Ling clear in his head. He remembered his promise, even if it took him a hundred years, he would fulfill it. He would destroy that imitation, and free the last part of his dear Tsui-Ling's soul. 

She belonged to nobody but him. He would not let anyone have any part of her, even her soul or a body resembling hers. She was his Tsui-Ling, and always would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of those pairing experiments. This one was kind of rushed at the end, probably because I didn't know how to end it when I was writing it.


End file.
